Legs
by alittlesummerwine
Summary: A foray into one of Batman's fantasies and his intriguing conversation with the Amazon Princess. BMWW. Now a trilogy of chapter: Legs, Gimme All Your Lovin', and Tush.
1. Legs

**Title: Legs**

Dedicated to Bright Nova! You're right – I do have a fascination with her legs! He does too!

This story helped out by the amazing Lavender Gaia. I miss you!

Un-betaed. Please email me with any mistakes. Thanks!

One-shot. Well, knowing my history, at least for now. (smiles)

"_She's got legs! She knows how to use them…She's my baby/Yeah, it's alright!" – ZZ Top_

She was six feet tall and there were days that he could swear that all of it was leg. Certainly the outfit did little to prevent that type of thought, what with the star spangled panties and the dominatrix boots that spelled out clearly that she was the type of woman who thrived on action and adventure.

After all, that was what being Wonder Woman was all about, action and adventure. And over the years, the entire Justice League had certainly had their share.

And he'd developed an overwhelming fascination with her legs.

He wasn't quite sure when it had started, whether it was at first glance when he'd seen the miles of shapely and smooth skin that had been exposed from the red boots that had clung to her calves all the way thigh high, or perhaps even when she'd ripped off the lower half of her dress in a ballroom in Paris, revealing the long, soft length that had played havoc with his mind and his dreams for weeks afterwards.

There were nights were all he could think about were those legs - the length, the shape, the way that they just seemed to lead his eyes higher and higher until finally he could take in the rest of her beauty as well. She had a form that was designed to let a man's eyes linger; to practically force a man to step back and take a second glance.

It wasn't in him to admit to either a fault or a weakness, but that didn't mean that he could control the dreams that shook him at night, the restless moments where he pondered all the what-ifs, all the questions and desires he had about those legs. He wanted them wrapped around his waist in a heated frenzy of desire, wanted them tangled up in his as they dozed on sun-warmed sheets, wanted them curled next to him as they sat in relative peace or flew the Javelin towards the next mission, intent on saving the world.

If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he wanted the whole package – the brains and beauty – but he was willing to content himself with fantasies about those legs.

He had analyzed it repeatedly, but he couldn't quite understand his fascination with her legs, except, perhaps, that they were always there, in view, in memory, just like her smile. She haunted his dreams in a way that no one had before and he wasn't sure that he was entirely ready to handle either his desires or the concept of introducing her to his preoccupation with her legs.

She was beauty incarnate and he was a man of the shadows, hiding in the darkness watching as she doused the world with her smile, drowning all those she met with her light and the goodness that was simply a part of not only the Wonder Woman mantle, but Diana herself.

Shaking himself from his reverie, he looked around the Watchtower and wondered where the time had gone, wondered how he had let himself get in such a state about her legs, about Diana, once again. He was supposed to be on Monitor Duty, but had somehow gotten sucked into his fantasy yet again, daydreaming like a lovesick puppy over his beautiful teammate.

He almost sneered at himself in disgust, but at the last second, managed to contain his lip from quivering, from releasing that movement and reverting away from his stoic façade, the typical and persistent face of the Batman to the world. Looking down at his hands, he was almost amazed to see the faint quiver that beguiled his hands, the desire that rode him to get out of the chair manning the station and head down the hall towards the personal quarters. To a specific personal quarter.

But he braced himself against the temptation and leaned back in the chair, eyes devouring the screens as he sought to center his focus and concentration on something other than Diana and her amazing legs.

And suddenly, there in his direct line of view were the legs that he had spent so many sweat soaked nights dreaming of, the skin unblemished and the curve of her knee and calf practically begging his hands to reach out and skim the length.

Clenching his fists so tightly he could feel the blood slowly draining from his fingers, he slowly allowed his eyes to glide up the figure and form of Diana, Wonder Woman, until he met amused blue eyes gazing back at him, obviously wondering where his mind had been wondering as he'd sought to meet her look.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked quietly with both patience and expectance in her voice, a small smile budding on her lips and a bemused look in her eyes.

"Analyzing a situation," he answered harshly, hoping that she would question him no further. He wasn't in the mood for explanations and he certainly wasn't in the mood for her distracting presence. Of course, he should have realized that the Amazon Princess backed down to no man, no matter the rudeness of his tone.

"Mind some company?" she inquired, not waiting for an answer, but immediately taking a seat and looking at him with a gleam of expectation in her eyes, as if she thought he would question her audacious movements.

If she wanted a fight, he would gladly oblige.

"Yes," he returned tightly. "I'm in the middle of something here, Princess." He deliberately used the nickname because he knew that it would aggravate her, possibly even irritate her enough to leave.

Once again, he underestimated the patience and persistence of the Amazons.

"I'll be quiet," she responded, giving him an innocent look out of those pretty blue eyes that just begged him to try and chase her out of the room if she wasn't willing to go.

He stubbornly remained silent, just to see what trick she'd try next, to try and catch some glimmer as to why she was invading his space and driving his brain into drooling mode by crossing those legs and sipping calmly at the iced mocha in her hand.

He quickly averted his eyes and returned his attention to the screen in front of him, to the mass of stars gathered just outside the Watchtower window, twinkling and teasing him with the semblance of romance and the illusion of nighttime that they provided. Nighttime meant bed, and right now, any ideas of bed were quickly shunted out of his mind so that he could remember the task at hand and not the woman seated at his side.

Not that she was doing anything specific to distract him. Apparently her presence was enough. She sat there, obviously lost in thought, her pink tongue darting out to lick the rim of the mocha cup and he practically groaned, wondering once again why her gods had decided to torture him in this manner and when she would finally either leave or tell him what she was doing in the Monitor Womb.

Focused on the screen just in front of him, he tried not to notice her, but still wasn't quite sure if he was succeeding or failing miserably. Or perhaps he was more comfortable not thinking about his obvious failure, until he heard her sigh.

Looking over, he saw an expression of abject misery on Diana's face and his desires were lost with one glance at that look.

"Something wrong, Princess?" he asked, using the same moniker but with a bit more gentleness to it this time.

"A little uncertain of how to handle a problem," she answered quietly, iced mocha forgotten in her lax hand and her head hanging down, hair shielding his view of her face. "It's nothing, really."

Disregarding the jolt that shot through him, reminding him that he wasn't here to help, he leaned over in a tender gesture atypical for him and tucked the loose strands of hair blocking his gaze behind her ear.

"Princess," he said, assuming that emotionally brusque tone once again, "I'm not the one that you're supposed to go to in these situations." Letting his fingers trail down her jaw for just a second, he turned away from her, adding, "Talk to J'onn or something."

"I think I'm in love," she whispered and his gaze immediately shot over to her, to the empty mocha, to the beauty that had once held the promise of dreams and possibilities, to the legs that haunted his dreams and wondered what to say, how to handle this potential bombshell of a situation with some levity and tact, traits he wasn't exactly known for.

Then recognizing that he simply couldn't face this particular situation with those abilities, he fell back on his usual conversational skills instead.

"Hmm?" he murmured, trying not to glance out of the corners of his eyes at the ebony locks that skimmed her face, at the olive skin that beckoned and tempted, at the crossed legs that made him want to swallow in desperation, at the need to touch and take.

So he remained stationary, totally still in the wake of her pronouncement.

"I don't know what to do," she said, finally looking at him, putting her hand on his knee in an absent gesture that spoke of the ease and camaraderie between them, the trust that had been developed throughout the years almost without him realizing it.

"He's a good man," she continued, "but I don't think that he'll let himself love me in return."

He almost snorted. It was hard to imagine any red-blooded male not wanting to prove himself worthy of Diana, not wanting to get lost in that body, peel back the layers of her personality bit by bit until all of Diana was finally revealed in all her light and perfection.

Reigning in his wild thoughts, he looked fiercely down at the hand on his knee, wondering how he was going to be able to give up those fantasies, those possibilities that he evoked in him. He wasn't a man for happy endings, but some part of him still craved that elusive quality in his life, that contentment that so many others seemed to possess with such ease.

Some little slice of his heart wondered if that contentment would be so elusive with Diana in his life, at his side.

He brushed that aside and looked over at the Amazon Princess staring at him with a question in her eyes and lips currently being worriedly nibbled on. And decided for once to lead with his emotions and just answer her concerns, regardless of the possibilities it would end in himself, in his mind and his dreams.

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he spoke quietly, but with a surprising ease: "What man could resist a woman like you?"

Smiling quickly and almost blinding him with the beam of her happiness, she stood, body almost trembling as she told him, "Thank you."

Walking to the door of the Monitor Womb, she turned back for a moment, brushing her hair behind her shoulders and asking with a sly smile, "After your Monitor Duty is done, could you stop by my quarters?"

He was slightly confused by the request, but hid that from her shining visage, turning back to the computer screen and the stars, his mind ferociously trying to determine the identity of her mystery man and simultaneously wondering how he was going to rid himself of the emotions that she flooded him with every time they were together.

"If time permits," was all that he would let himself answer, knowing that he had commitments in Gotham and that he was going to have to find a way to give up even the possibility of Diana and that elusive contentment he'd been chasing for years now, ever since he had lost his parents because of a movie and a madman.

And from the doorway, she stared at the back of his head, noting the rigid tension that locked his body, no matter how he sought to hide it, and practically glowed in response, a smile lighting her lips and filling her eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you," she stated coyly, and as his head whipped around, he caught nothing but the echo of her footsteps and the swing of her hair as she walked down the hall towards the personal quarters in the Watchtower.

Then she stopped, turned around, and boldly winked at him, her expression filled with joy and audacity, before heading once again towards her room, leaving him with the sight of her legs and the possibilities she could bring to his life.

**Please review!**

**This plot bunny has been in my mind for awhile. Hope you liked it!**

**Plus, I haven't quite decided what to do next with Come Cryin' so this was my escape from it for a little bit!**


	2. Gimme All Your Lovin'

**Title: Gimme All Your Lovin'**

MOST REVIEWS EVER! THANKS!

Thanks, DWParsnip, for beta-ing this for me!

Dedicated to all of you who keep telling me in reviews that Bruce is an idiot. Finally, redemption!

"_Gimme all your lovin', all your hugs and kisses too…" - ZZ Top_

"There's something I need to tell you," she stated coyly, and as his head whipped around, he caught nothing but the echo of her footsteps and the swing of her hair as she walked down the hall towards the personal quarters in the Watchtower.

Then she stopped, turned around, and boldly winked at him, her expression filled with joy and audacity, before heading once again towards her room, leaving him with the sight of her legs and the possibilities she could bring to his life.

For a moment, all he could do was stare in shock, gaping at the retreating back of the Amazon Princess, her footfalls growing softer and softer as she walked away from him, never once looking back, apparently content to let him die from lack of oxygen.

After all, it wasn't every day that a man found his dreams coming true, that elusive thought that once upon a time had taken root in his brain, bringing him to his knees at the sight of nothing more than her legs, magnificent though they were. She had always been the embodiment of his dreams and a wish that he'd been afraid to ever admit to aloud. Whether that was from fear of it never coming true or fear of it actually coming true, he couldn't tell, or couldn't find it in himself to acknowledge.

All he knew was that right now, something was budding in his soul that hadn't taken root since so many years before, since he had lost the lives and the love of his parents. It was a scary notion, that one person could provide another with so much happiness, with so much light that he felt almost blinded inside. He couldn't concentrate on the monitors around him and he half-feared that something would happen and he would be unable to announce that to the others, too tied up in himself and whatever Diana had awakened within him with her words and her bold gestures.

She knew just how to tie him into knots, how to twist his gut until all he could think about was her, all he could see were her eyes, all he could smell was the subtle, clean fragrance that was Diana. She didn't usually do it on purpose, that he knew, but today, she had played her cards for all that she was worth, throwing the entire hand down on the table and hoping that he would deal her into his life.

At the moment, he could think of little else. The happiness that had seemed so remote for so long was suddenly within reach, suddenly right at the tips of his fingers. And suddenly, he was grateful that he'd chosen today to daydream, to lust over her legs and to allow her to tie him into knots.

He almost snorted aloud at that thought. Like he'd had a choice in the matter. The Amazon princess didn't even have to enter the room for him to salivate over the length and lines of her legs. And heaven help him when she did enter the room – his brain shut down, all capacity for logic and analysis forgotten in the wake of her smile and her beauty.

A woman like that was dangerous.

He'd always had a thing for danger. Once, during their weekly League meetings, he'd been lost in thought and for those that knew him, practically mooning over the Amazon Princess. It had come to him then in a moment of levity, a rarity for him, that she should have worn a sign from her arrival on Man's World: Dangerous Curves Ahead.

Catching himself staring down the hallway as if he could still see those deadly and lustful thought-provoking legs, he closed his gaping mouth and for a second, considered reaching down and pinching himself, just to make sure that this hadn't been one long desire-filled dream brought on by lack of sleep and a desperate need for caffeine.

He then decided that was only another step down the road of delusion that he was already on and, glancing around him, wondered what exactly he was doing sitting here idly while just down the hall was a beautiful woman who had, only minutes ago, beckoned him to join her after his shift. Masochistic, that's what he was. Obviously there was something desperately and despicably wrong with him if he was choosing to remain seated here when he could be in the same room with those legs, that smile, that wit that never failed to captivate him.

It wasn't like him to be slow, particularly once he was set on a course of action. He was the general in arms, the leader barking out orders to his troops, expecting them to be invariably obeyed without question or hesitation. So why was he acting the poor hapless troop now?

He was vengeance. He was the knight, the slayer of dragons. And right now, he had a princess calling to him, a fair maiden in desperate need of rescue from a distinct lack of love and lust; services he was more than willing to provide, regardless of the cost to life and limb to reach said fair maiden and prove himself a worthy knight.

He almost smiled at his fanciful thoughts, so unusual for him, but something about Diana made him think about easier times, days gone by where he had dreamed of nothing more than playing the knight who slew the dragon with just a broadsword and a shield. A little boy's dreams would suddenly become the man's reality and he realized that now was the time for action, the time to take a stand and demand the princess' hand. Perhaps even her heart.

With a gleam in his eye that few would have recognized from the normally formidable Batman, he mentally summoned J'onn, telling him in short order that something important had come up and he had to handle it personally. The Martian, identifying even telepathically that something, or someone, now demanded the Batman's attention, quickly summoned one of the others heroes to the Monitor Womb for duty, giving no reason save that they were needed immediately.

Batman, grateful for the lack of questions and the speedy response of the Martian Manhunter, said not a word of thanks though, knowing that J'onn understood as few others would or could the depth of the emotions that ran through him for Diana. And J'onn, elsewhere in the tower, simply smiled a little, downing an Oreo as he pondered the romantic entanglements that were becoming so prominent within the League, even if some did take longer than others to properly surface.

Such is life.

And as the scarlet speedster otherwise known as Flash burst into the Monitor Womb, Batman immediately stood up and walked towards the door, trying to stall or prevent the inevitable questions that would surface if Flash were to get the chance, something that the Dark Knight preferred him not to do at all costs.

"Hey, Bats!" Flash exclaimed, taking a seat with a loud slurp of the iced mocha in his hand. Under ordinary circumstances, Batman would have taken Flash to task for bringing any liquids into the room while on duty, but for now, he couldn't find the words in him to reprimand the exuberant youth. It would be like kicking a puppy and for once, he simply didn't have that trait in him, that ability to turn off the guilt and simply yell as he usually did with Flash.

Something was off and he knew exactly who that something was.

As Flash burbled questions in the background, he strode out of the room, not stopping, not even glancing to either side as he made his way down the hallway towards the Watchtower quarters of the Amazon Princess. There was no hesitation in his step and no quaver to his thoughts as he continued on his set path, striding down the hallway. And finally, once outside her door, he didn't hesitate but knocked briskly, allowing himself to think of nothing but the happiness burbling inside him like effervescent champagne and the woman who was on the other side of that door, not yet expecting him.

He'd always preferred the element of surprise, but he also knew that with Diana, that was a rare commodity indeed. She always seemed to know what he was thinking before it actually popped into his head, something that he wasn't entirely comfortable with but was gradually coming to accept. It was odd to find someone who could actually anticipate him, much as she had earlier. He had no doubts that she had led him into that conversation, knowing exactly how to manipulate him into answering the way that she wanted him to. It was unnerving to know that the woman who loved you could see through you clearly when everyone else saw little more than darkness and shadows.

When she opened the door somewhat curiously, he immediately barged into the room, taking an unprecedented step for him and pushing the princess up against the far wall, plunging his fingers into the softness of her hair and knotting the strands around his fingers, diving into her mouth like a thirsty man desperate to quench himself on a beautiful woman.

Her surprise lasted for only mere seconds before she launched herself at him in return, powerful hands grasping his shoulders and pulling him tightly to her quickly heating body. For long minutes, there was nothing but the sound of lips meeting in the room, the soft moans of desire as passion overtook them, as they finally came together in a kiss that both of them had craved for so long now.

Eventually each pulled back, both of them panted with exertion and heated looks of lust in their eyes. He rested his forehead on hers, enjoying the feel of this woman in his arms and wondering how she had ever come to fit so perfectly within the confines of his embrace.

"Something you wanted to tell me?" he finally managed to state between breaths, fingers now smoothing the ebony locks of the princess as passion started to fade into something sweeter, something a little easier to contain now that the first throes of desire had been spent. Not that he wasn't still aching for more, but control seemed a little easier now that he knew that she was in his arms for the foreseeable future.

Nuzzling into his neck, she murmured, "Perhaps," in a laughing tone, her voice still breathy, coming in little huffs against the cowl that he still wore.

Pulling back the cowl and tossing it abruptly to the floor, he turned again to Diana, wondering why he had waited so long to make his move, to make _this_ move: towards her instead of his usual escape in the opposite direction.

"Now?" he muttered.

"Better" she returned and when he growled in response, she let loose with a gale of laughter that startled him for a second. He held on to her though, keeping her close in his embrace while amusement racked her body, ultimately pulling her even tighter when she smiled and said, mirth in her eyes and on her lips, "I love you, Bruce."

For a moment, he couldn't reply, could only stare at the vision of loveliness before him, the woman he had wanted and lusted after for so long, her eyes sparkling with laughter, her lips telling him that she loved him, those legs he'd dreamed of tangled with his own, and all he could do in return was whisper, "Thank you," and pull her in for another heated kiss.

**Please review!**

The plot bunnies are attacking! Help me! Make them stop! (Takes out computer and writes this sequel) HA! I have another one contained…

**Seriously though, you all are so amazing for taking the time to read and review my story. I really appreciate it and if you haven't received a review response of some sort from me, it's because Fan Fiction is holding them hostage! Hopefully this all gets fixed very, very soon. Grrr….**

**And if anyone does want a third chapter, it will be nothing but smut. That I can guarantee…**

To Reviewer **Somebody Important** – You're half right. It might not be that good, but it definitely needed a sequel. So here it is. I hope that you liked it! Hopefully still a little funny with a little drama. But not too much. I needed a fluffy fic yet again. Too much drama in my stories elsewhere! And life…Thanks!

To Reviewer **Phoenix77** – You asked for it! And hopefully I delivered. Not too graphic or anything though. Either way, I'm glad that you liked the first chapter and I hope this one was just as good in your opinion! Thanks!

To Reviewer **T** – Well, I guess it decided not to stay a one-shot. I knew I couldn't hold out forever. Please, I barely lasted a week. Too many plot bunnies! I'm glad you liked it and thanks for the review! Hope you're enjoying your holiday! I need another…

To Reviewer **Lauren** – Of course Bruce dreams about Diana's legs. What can I say? She's really tall and those longs are incredibly long. Glad you thought that it was funny and thanks for the review!

To Reviewer **Miguel** – You're right. Bats has it pretty bad for Wondy. He can't help himself. And I can't help making him that way. You're right though, I think that she also enjoys playing with his emotions a little bit, especially since he probably puts her through a lot as well, constantly backing away from her. But not this time! Personally, I think that she's the most beautiful, but Shayera Hol is pretty close (on the show) in my mind. They're both utterly gorgeous and Diana does have some fabulous legs, helped out by the fact that she doesn't exactly wear much to cover them!

To Reviewer **Ornlu** – I kept going! I hope that you're happy, I had to viciously take out a plot bunny to get this sequel up here. (smiles) But hopefully you liked the way that it turned out!

To Reviewer **Ariana** – I'm so glad that you liked it! And I did eventually decide not to leave it there, so I hope that you like what I did with the story and that it's still cute!

To Reviewer **SSJO4 Mewtwo** – I really can't blame you for thinking that this would have some adult content in it, especially with a title like that. Originally, I'd planned to have it just be Batman sitting there thinking about those legs, but then I decided that I'd have to have some semblance of a plot and so Wondy walked in. And don't worry, my mind can be pretty perverted too. Therefore, hot and bothered is a compliment to me. Hehe.


	3. Tush

**Title: Tush**

MOST REVIEWS EVER! THANKS!

Un-betaed. Please email me with any mistakes.

A little romance intermingled with a little smut. Just a warning. And no, this chapter has nothing to do with anyone's tush, I promise. It just fit somehow.

"_Take me downtown, I'm just looking for some tush…" - ZZ Top_

He held on to her, keeping her close in his embrace while amusement racked her body, ultimately pulling her even tighter when she smiled and said, mirth in her eyes and on her lips, "I love you, Bruce."

For a moment, he couldn't reply, could only stare at the vision of loveliness before him, the woman he had wanted and lusted after for so long, her eyes sparkling with laughter, her lips telling him that she loved him, those legs he'd dreamed of tangled with his own, and all he could do in return was whisper, "Thank you," and pull her in for another heated kiss.

And as a fresh wave of lust and desire raced through his system, he let his lips part, entering the softness of her mouth, plundering the depths much as a diver looking for pirate's gold. The kiss seemed to go on forever as they lost time in one another, as they came together in her room, isolated from the rest of the League and wrapped together, those legs he'd spent so many hours dreaming of brushing against his own and reminding him that this was a moment that he'd wondered about for a long time, ever since he'd first laid eyes on those legs.

They had been one of the first things he'd noticed about her. Rather than the blinding smile, the ebony locks that looked like flames in the wind, or the full figure that stopped so many other men in their tracks, instead, he was attracted to those legs, almost drawn to them. She was like a siren, pulling him in with her spell and he couldn't help but dream, but fantasize about what would have if he answered the siren's call.

Now he knew.

He had drowned in her, in the kisses, in the beauty, and now, in the love. Yes, it had been the legs that had been the first thing that caught his attention, but subsequently, he'd realized that she was a woman of wit and intellect, possessing knowledge that spanned the classics, the annals of history and mythology. And yet, part of him had been entranced by the fact that she had been so innocent, so naïve when she'd first come to Man's World. She wasn't obsessed with raising her social status, didn't view money as a god and greed a goal; instead, she had chosen the virtues of truth, faith, and peace to be the things that she had brought with her on her journey. She had a faith in mankind that was almost unparalleled and a goodness of the spirit that was rare to find in anyone, much less someone who had decided to take on the evils of the world as a hero.

And yet, Diana never hesitated to go toe to toe with anyone once her ire was up and he couldn't imagine that she'd ever back down from a fight. She simply wasn't that kind of woman; she hadn't been raised to walk away and let things. Many saw her as the ideal woman, but to him, she was just Diana.

And Diana was less than perfect. Her ability to hold a grudge was almost infamous among the League and all of them knew not to cross her when her dander was up and her protective instincts were availed.

She was, plain and simple, a warrior at heart and unrepentant about that fact.

Much as he loved those legs, he craved that heart. And now, here he was, his lips pressed to hers and his mind reeling with the fact that she had just admitted her love for him. Out loud. In plain words. Bold and unashamed, that was Diana to a tee. No other woman would admit so readily to being in love, particularly with a man like himself, a man that most of the world thought was an urban legend and those that knew him still considered him to be an emotionless bastard.

But here he was and here she was, wrapped up in each other. He pulled away to press hot kisses along her neck, lingering on the soft skin that felt like silk and enjoying the sounds of her labored breathing as he continued his sweet ministrations.

"Bruce…" she whispered and he could feel shivers race up and down her spine, bowing her back as her arms tightened around him, pulling him closer, unwilling to relinquish the hold that he had on her body. The cowl tossed aside, he looked up, seeing her fevered flesh as he gently trailed his lips along her neck before reaching her jaw and nipping at her lower lip.

Staring into her blue eyes, filled with passion and love, he felt overwhelmed, unsure if he deserved the wealth of emotion pouring out of the depths of her irises, lined with charcoal lashes that fluttered with every breath. Undeserving he might be, but he was determined to make sure that in time, he proved himself worthy of every thought, every feeling that was racing through her body right now.

And when she whispered, "I love you," once more, just before their lips met, he couldn't help but drag her closer, reaching back and wrapping her legs around his waist, running his fingers up the taut lines of her calves and thighs before pushing her into the wall behind them, to hold her in place and give him access to her body.

For a few minutes, he let himself indulge, let himself trail burning fingertips along the line of her star-spangled panties, let himself taste the sweetness and the honeyed goodness that was her mouth, let himself fill his hands with the globes of her breasts before he realized that along this journey, along this path they'd set themselves on, he'd neglected to mention one thing to the beauty woman wrapped around him.

He pulled back, letting their lips cling before ultimately releasing her and dropping his face down into her neck. In all his fantasies about her legs, he'd somehow never imagined coming to this point, to having this woman actually be in his arms and have words of love burning on his lips. It should have seemed odd, coming from someone such as himself, and yet, it didn't feel odd at all. She felt good in his arms and out of them, as he knew from the friendship they'd developed over the years.

She possessed an intellect that could rival his own, a smile that brightened his soul, and a fierce spirit that he admired for its daring and boldness. It was not only her legs, but that combination of things that had led him here to her room. If it had only been about the legs, he could have easily resisted, and yet, there was something about this woman – that siren's song that told him that with her, he'd found something that went beyond the physical and involved his emotions as well.

And while a part of him worried that he was ill-prepared to handle the emotional side of himself and their growing relationship, he also knew that Diana wouldn't let him shirk back now without some serious scars and reparation to their friendship that would never be prepared.

She did, after all, hold quite a grudge.

And he preferred to be where he was – in her room, in her arms, in her life, those legs wrapped around his waist like a vine on a tree and her eyes hazed over with a combination of love and lust that he found alluring, that he couldn't quite look away from.

Before he knew what had happened, he whispered, "I love you, Diana," and watched as her eyes lit, the emotions flooding them increasing with every second and a brilliant smile the likes of which he'd never seen before gracing her lips. It had never occurred to him that he would say those words and suddenly, here he was, whispering them to the woman he'd been fantasizing about since their first meeting. It felt…good. A warm feeling pervaded him and suddenly, he realized that he hadn't felt this way in a long time, that he wasn't sure he could ever recall a feeling like this overtaking his body before.

But before he could analyze it further, she pulled him closer and their lips met once more in a heated display of the love and lust that flared within them. And as one kiss let to another, and another, the Dark Knight decided to stop thinking and analyzing and just enjoy Diana and her legs. The long, lovely length of leg that he'd dreamed of for so long had become a reality that was his to touch, to feel, and to take pleasure in.

As the hours went on, they both found themselves completely satisfied with their newfound relationship and the fulfillment it brought them.

And to think, it all started with her legs.

**The End.**

**Also, I have a burning question - I'm working on an original BMWW story and having a little trouble deciding which villain to use. I'd really appreciate it if you could PM or email me if there's a particular villain from either of their rogue's gallery you'd be interested in seeing. Thanks!**

**To Reviewers T, Phoenix77, SSJO4 Mewtwo, Lauren, Brittany Brown, Miguel, and ButterflyV –** Thanks for the reviews and the support! I'm so glad that you all liked this little "one-shot" and I hope you enjoyed this little bit of extra.


End file.
